Archives Aléatoires du Vieux et du Nouveau Monde
by Nothern Heorm
Summary: Recueil d'OS créé à l'origine pour l'anniversaire de mon inscription sur le site. Chaque OS est le récit romancé d'une bataille Warhammer que j'aurai faite avec des amis, et qui aura marqué mon esprit. On peut donc s'attendre à une sorte de fond "humoristique" masqué par le chaos de la bataille. Voilà, bonne lecture ! Il se peut qu'on voie pas mal de skavens aussi (PFHR)
1. PFHR 1 : Ripsnikk le Sauvage

_Disclaimer : Warhammer ne m'appartient pas, à part pour ce qui est des figurines qui ont permis de faire cette bataille_

 _Salut à tous mes lecteurs, s'il y en a qui me suivent activement ! Voilà enfin les OS que j'avais prévu depuis quelques mois pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon inscription sur le site, qui étaient en retard, il faut l'admettre (mais voilà, on change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes)._

 _Ici donc, on aura les récits de batailles Warhammer qui m'auront marqué, donc souvent un peu délirant (j'espère que ça se ressent dans le texte, c'est pas mon truc l'humour à l'écrit... malheureusement parce que je demande que ça)._

 _En ce moment je suis un peu triste, je me dis que j'aurais dû arriver sur ce site au moins deux ans plus tôt, à l'époque où certaines fics géniales (et encore inachevées à ce jour) étaient actives, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir en discuter avec leurs auteures, mais bon... on peut pas revenir en arrière. J'ai l'impression que, notamment sur les fandoms où je suis, j'ai atterri pendant une période creuse sur le site... et j'espère que ça reviendra comme c'était vers les 2013-2015. Mais bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ça et je vous laisse avec la première bataille._

 _Une petite review ? Quand je lis quelqu'un j'en mets toujours une, alors je vous incite à faire de même, de tout mon coeur !_

* * *

 **Ripsnikk le Sauvage**

 **Péripéties Flamboyantes des Hommes-rats : extrait 1**

 _Les Péripéties Flamboyantes des Hommes-Rats(PFHR) sont des récits de bataille incluant notamment des skavens, écrits dans le but de décrire le caractère aléatoire de ces humanoïdes rabougris. Maintenant, vous saurez quand vous lirez un autre PFHR._

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Ripsnikk et ses ravageurs traquaient ces hauts-elfes. Enfin, l'unité spéciale rassemblée par le chef de guerre avait atteint sa cible, qui campait au beau milieu d'une grande clairière, dans l'une des forêts d'Ulthuan. La petite armée d'elfes comprenait une trentaine de Gardes Maritimes de Lothern, des lanciers maîtrisant aussi le tir à l'arc, environ autant de Maîtres d'épée de Hoeth, et une quinzaine de cavaliers légers armés d'arcs, le tout pour escorter un archimage jusqu'à une ville proche.

Ripsnikk, lui, avait réuni un peu plus de cent rats des clans, vulgaire piétaille peu utile, et plusieurs canons à malefeu et mortiers à malepeste du clan Skryre, prêts à anéantir les forces elfes. Deux fois plus nombreux, il n'en fallait pas moins pour que Ripsnikk se considère à l'avance couronné de succès. Il estima la taille de la clairière, et remarqua que les hauts-elfes s'étaient installés précisément au centre de la trouée. Lui et ses ravageurs ne pouvaient pas les prendre par surprise, vu la taille de la clairière, et une charge inconsidérée ne ferait qu'essoufler les skavens avant de combattre ces saletés d'elfes. Le chef de guerre prit donc la décision de faire avancer ses troupes en ordre de guerre , en divisant les rats des clans en deux groupes sur les flancs et postant les armes de guerre des Skryre au centre avec lui. Ils avancèrent loin dans la clairière et furent repérés par les elfes qui se mirent en ordre de bataille, les presque quatre-vingt combattant rangés sur trois lignes.

Le chef de guerre skaven se hissa sur un rocher pointu tourné en direction de la rangée d'elfes, et se dressa de toute sa hauteur avant de se tourner vers ses hommes-rats. Il cria :

\- Skavens-skavens ! Maintenant, nous pouvons tuer-brûler ces sales oreilles-pointues, qui...

Un rat du clan Verminus osa sortir du rang pour s'approcher, penaud, du seigneur de guerre, qui montra qu'il écoutait avec un air méprisant et un crachat. Le rat parla :

\- Seigneur, les oreilles-pointues ont commencé à…

\- Silence, vermine ! Vous êtes là pour les tuer-tuer, pas pour parler d'eux !

\- Oui, mais, seigneur Ripsnikk...

Un autre crachat accueillit la remarque. Le rat savait qu'il allait sûrement mourir pour cette intervention, mais continua :

\- Les oreilles-pointues sur leurs chevaux, ils courent-tirent !

Le skaven avait dit vrai, et le temps que le seigneur Ripsnikk se retourne, cinq flèches avaient perforé son corps et son armure de part en part. L'une dans son bras, une seconde dans la jambe gauche, la troisième avait perforé le ventre du grand skaven entre deux plaques d'armure, et les deux dernières flèches étaient respectivement plantées dans son oeil et sa gueule.

Presque cent cinquante hommes-rats avaient les yeux rivés sur leur chef de guerre, alors que celui-ci tombait, le corps désarticulé, après quelques secondes de battement. L'un de ceux que Ripsnikk avait estimé comme sachant se battre, par conséquent un officier, nota que les cavaliers longues-oreilles battaient en retraite et que leur rang avançait maintenant lentement. Le rat poussa un long cri suraigu, et toute la horde skaven fonça tête baissée pour venger son seigneur de guerre.

Voyant que la tactique avait fonctionné, l'archimage qui dirigeait la troupe d'elfes fit s'arrêter le rang, les lanciers formèrent un mur derrière lequel se positionnèrent les maîtres épéistes. Derrière eux, le mage envoya un premier rayon mortel qui pulvérisa deux hommes rats surexcités, donnant le signal aux Gardes Maritimes d'envoyer une volée de flèches avant de recevoir la charge des skavens. Une dizaine de rats supplémentaire tomba avant qu'ils atteignent la ligne d'Aelfs, qui avait repris leurs boucliers et encaissèrent le choc. La mêlée s'engagea, le nombre des rats compensant presque la maîtrise du combat des hauts-elfes.

Pendant que le combat faisait rage, les cavaliers aelfiques prirent l'initiative de contourner la mêlée tout en décochant des flèches meurtrières, dans le but de détruire les armes de siège des skavens, qui n'avaient pas pu suivre le rythme effréné de la charge des rats des clans. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à charger violemment les canons à malefeu, des projectiles pestilentiels des mortiers à malepeste skavens, qui étaient un peu plus éloignés, s'abattirent sur la troupe de cavaliers, en emportant la moitié dans des gargouillis de souffrance. Les autres percutèrent les lance-flammes avant que ceux-ci aient pu armer leur tir, et détruisirent rapidement les trois armes meurtrières.

Dans la mêlée, la situation était tout aussi incertaine. Les maîtres d'épée de Hoeth avaient beau trancher des têtes encore et encore, les hommes rats les avaient encerclés et gagnaient du terrain. Les rayons meurtriers de l'archimage qui dirigeait les Aelfs s'étaient dirigés vers les mortiers skavens, qui avaient abattu les derniers cavaliers en mêlée. Alors que la défaite des hauts-elfes se profilait à l'horizon, presque deux tiers des combattants ayant péri ou étant trop blessés pour continuer le combat, que pour chaque homme rat tué ou presque, un autre prenait la fuite en hurlant. Ainsi, alors qu'il ne restait qu'une vingtaine d'elfes pour combattre, le nombre d'hommes-rats à combattre était passé de près de cent trente à trente. Comprenant cela, les derniers skavens eurent un dernier élan de combativité et se jetèrent sur les rangs aelfiques dans le but d'assassiner le sorcier qui donnait des ordres aux autres elfes… sans grand succès. Quelques-uns d'entre eux parvinrent à percer le rang des Gardes de Lothern, mais durent affronter, épuisés, un sorcier qui, même s'il n'était qu'un piètre combattant au corps à corps, était au sommet de sa forme.

Alors que les trois rats se battaient avec acharnement contre le mage elfe, les soldats se débarrassaient des autres skavens et en profitaient pour compter leurs morts. Il apparut qu'il ne restait que cinq ou six maîtres épéistes en état de se battre, et pas plus de Gardes de Lothern, et que tous les cavaliers avaient péri contre l'artillerie skaven.

Le mage abattit son bâton sur le dernier rat et porta un regard circulaire sur le champ de bataille, constatant la même chose que ses hommes. Il soupira et murmura, suffisamment bas pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas :

\- Encore heureux que leur seigneur de guerre est mort dès le début… Je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau sinon.

Les soldats entreprirent de déterminer le nombre de morts exact, en relevant les blessés si possible, en les mettant à l'écart sinon. En réalité, ce n'était pas Ripsnikk qui avait fait toutes ces victimes, mais sa mort prématurée au cours de la bataille. S'il avait participé au combat et péri durant celui-ci, ses rats des clans auraient perdu toute combativité, alors que dans cette situation, ils s'étaient battus avec toute la férocité dont ils étaient capables. Enfin, on avait confié au mage la mission de se débarrasser de Ripsnikk, il l'avait fait.


	2. PFHR 2 : Karak Jérusalem

_Disclaimer :_ _à part une petite cinquantaine de figurines, tout ceci ne m'appartient pas (même pas les troupes des impériaux)_

 _Bon, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire ou presque dans l'OS précédent, et je précise que les trois premiers chapitres sont sortis à la même date : 26aout 2017, qui correspond à peu près à la date des 1 ans de mon inscription sur le site. J'ai parcouru déjà un bout de chemin en un an et je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ces OS sur un fandom pas très répandu..._

 _Je vous aime ! xD_

* * *

 **La reprise de Karak "Jérusalem"**

 **Péripéties Flamboyantes des Hommes-Rats : extrait 2**

 _La cité naine était grande et majestueuse, même laissée à l'abandon comme elle l'était à cet instant. Quelques années auparavant, de nombreux nains vivaient ici, et prospéraient dans leur montagne. La grande cité était unique, de par le fait que les nains n'avaient pas trop modifié la structure de la caverne dans laquelle ils étaient installés, et n'avaient pas touché à la rivière souterraine qui la traversait de part en part, installant simplement un pont par-dessus._

L'arrière-garde de la horde avait été chargé de nettoyer les ruines de la ville pour en faire quelque chose d'habitable dans le futur. Le petit seigneur de guerre et son escorte jugeaient que cette tâche était une punition que leur avait infligée les grands seigneurs pour leur incompétence durant les grandes bataille. Quoi qu'il en fut, le seigneur de guerre, ses rats des clans, ses rats ogres et son compère sorcier ingénieur avec ses armes de siège parcouraient désormais les grandes allées de la forteresse naine. Tout était vide et, selon les critères des hommes-rats, parfaitement habitable. Tout cela manquait de tunnels annexes, mais cela serait réglé au fur et à mesure que la ville serait habitée.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, certains rats entendirent du bruit dans la direction de la rivière qui faisait la célébrité de la forteresse naine. Tous le confirmèrent, leur seigneur ordonna donc qu'ils se mettent en ordre de bataille pour avancer. Peut-être ces sales nains avaient-ils envoyé des troupes pour reprendre leur ville ? C'était assez improbable, les grandes batailles avaient lieu bien plus au nord et à l'ouest.

 _Puis vint l'invasion des skavens. Ces vermines avaient submergé les forces naines sans prévenir, leur nombre incroyable compensant sans grande difficulté la maîtrise du combat des nains. La plupart des nains avaient été tués, et le reste avait fui le combat, malgré le déshonneur que cela pouvait apporter. Ils avaient emmené leur Dammaz Kron, leur grand livre des rancunes, avec eux, et avaient tout consigné à l'intérieur._

* * *

Le général arrêta ses troupes. Des cris bestiaux résonnaient plus loin, de l'autre côté du pont qui enjambait la rivière. Il fit signe à un soldat en demandant, assez bas :

\- Soldat, ma longue-vue.

En temps normal, cela aurait été inutile dans les cavernes des nains, mais il apercevait un brasero allumé au loin, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Observant attentivement le terrain au travers du cylindre de métal, il vit des petites silhouettes en mouvement, difficiles à discerner.

\- Ils sont là ! En ordre de bataille !

Dans l'instant, les hallebardiers impériaux se mirent en rang serrés, armes brandies vers les ténèbres, leur général se tenant devant eux pour l'instant. Derrière eux, la grande unité de chevaliers de la Reiksguard se positionna pour former une grande colonne, prête à charger sur le pont. Sur le flanc droit, les arquebusiers se positionnèrent en quinconce à l'écart du pont, pour arroser leurs adversaires de balles.

Sur le flanc gauche, les archers de Bretonnie qui accompagnaient l'armée, peu nombreux, se placèrent sur un surplomb bordant la rivière, avec près d'eux le canon apporté de Nuln qui promettait la mort aux hommes-rats. Enfin, la troupe d'épéistes d'Ostland fut placée en sécurité dans une salle plus reculée, avec ordre de protéger les plans de bataille et de les détruire le cas échéant. L'armée impériale était prête à la bataille.

 _Les survivants marchèrent en direction de l'Empire. C'était la civilisation que les nains haïssaient le moins, par conséquent leur plus grand allié. Les Impériaux, se déclarant eux-mêmes protecteurs du Vieux Monde contre les forces du Chaos, mirent en route une grande armée pour venir au secours des barbus, en direction de la forteresse qu'ils avaient déjà surnommée, pour une raison inconnue des nains, Karak "Jérusalem". Les soldats étaient motivés par leurs officiers et se mirent à brailler sur la route des montagnes : "Il faut reprendre Karak Jérusalem !" L'armée comportait aussi quelques soldats un peu fanatiques, qui ne juraient que par Sigmar._

* * *

Le rat revint après avoir compté leurs adversaires, caché derrière un rocher. Les humains étaient deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux, et un tiers de leur armée était montée sur des chevaux encastrés dans des armures de métal. Le petit seigneur de guerre jura dans sa barbe, et décida rapidement d'une stratégie à adopter. Normalement, les skavens étaient toujours plus nombreux que leurs adversaires pour gagner, mais là… il hésita un instant avant de parler.

\- Que font-ils ?

\- Ils ont pris position derrière le pont, mon général, hors de vue de nos tireurs, et ont arrêté de bouger.

\- Voilà qui est inhabituel. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir les débusquer de là par la méthode habituelle ? Très bien ! Faites marcher les premières lignes sur eux.

\- Bien, mon général !

Les rangées de hallebardiers se mirent en branle, tandis que les arquebusiers se repositionnaient sur le côté pour tenter de voir leurs cibles. Les destriers de la Reiksguard piaffaient d'impatience, mais ne bougèrent pas tant que leurs cavaliers ne le leur commandaient pas.

Alors que les hallebardiers s'avançaient sur le pont, ils découvrirent une masse (plus nombreuse qu'eux) de simples rats des clans, dirigés par un seigneur de guerre en armure rouge. Dans la mesure de leurs capacités, ils formèrent une ligne défensive et reçurent la charge des skavens en plein dans leur mâchoire. Parce que, il faut l'admettre, les hommes rats, même s'ils ne sont pas très costauds, peuvent faire assez mal quand ils visent correctement. C'est ce qui arriva aux hallebardiers de l'empire.

Alors que le combat était masqué par les rochers qui bordaient le pont, l'armée de l'Empire entendit le signal que le général attendait :

 _\- Sigmar Vult !_

Entendant une bonne dizaine de soldats lancer ce cri de guerre, le général rejoignit la Reiksguard et vit ses archers et arquebusiers faire feu. Comme prévu, le combat avait poussé les skavens à se désorganiser, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de massacrer les hallebardiers au milieu du champ de bataille. Alors que la colonne de chevaliers se mettait en branle et prenait son élan, le canon venu de Nuln fit feu. L'explosion laissa entendre des cris délirants dans les rangs des hommes-rats, alors que les chevaliers s'élançaient de toute la vitesse de leurs destriers en armure.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la mêlée, esquivèrent le rang de hallebardiers restants et pulvérisèrent, avec toute la violence possible, plusieurs dizaines d'hommes rats. C'est alors qu'arriva quelque chose que n'avait pas prévu le général humain, sans pourtant le gêner outre mesure : des rats ogres et des armes de siège skavens les attaquaient. Les rats ogres étant très peu nombreux, ils n'emportèrent que quelques chevaliers avec eux, avant que la moitié d'entre eux se fasse couper en petits morceaux par les redoutables chevaliers du Reikland.

Les armes de siège avaient tiré quelques salves avant de suivre leur couard de chef et ses troupes qui battaient en retraite vers une salle fermée. Le général les laissa se replier et se barricader, riant à gorge déployée du manque de conscience stratégique du chef des hommes rats. Il rassembla tous ses hommes, y compris les épéistes retranchés en arrière, et s'amusa du petit nombre d'adversaires qu'il restait. Il positionna, en toute tranquillité, son canon devant la porte barricadée par les skavens, entouré par les arquebusiers impériaux, puis ses combattants au corps à corps sur les côtés de la porte.

Le canon fit feu, et la porte vola en éclats d'un coup. Le boulet de canon pulvérisa également un rat ogre posté derrière, qui explosa en aspergeant ses voisins de morceaux de chair et de tripes.

Le général fit une petite grimace, mélangée à un sourire amusé, et vit les skavens désespérés foncer vers lui. Les arquebusiers firent feu une fois, décimant les premiers rats téméraires, puis les épéistes et Reiksguard s'abattirent sur les survivants.

La bataille n'avait été d'aucun défi, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait en partant à l'origine. Mais il devait admettre qu'il était très amusant d'écraser une armée en sous-nombre qui tente de résister alors qu'elle n'en a absolument pas les moyens.

 _Karak Jérusalem fut rendue aux nains, et les humains rentrèrent chez eux avec un officier hilare. En réalité, il faut savoir que deux dieux mineurs s'étaient amusés à falsifier les rapports des éclaireurs humains, les incitant à emporter deux fois plus de troupes que ce qui était en réalité nécessaire. Et ces deux dieux étaient dans le même état que l'officier humain après la bataille, eux qui avaient transformé une reconquête épique en massacre pur et simple d'hommes rats par une armée bien plus forte qu'eux._


	3. Trois armées, aucun vainqueur

_Disclaimer :_ _à part la centaine de soldats mobilisés durant cette bataille, Warhammer ne m'appartient en aucun cas, n'est-ce pas bande de radins de chez Games Workshop !_

 _Je vais arrêter de blablater, après on va dire que je radote : lisez les notes d'auteur des deux chapitres précédents pour savoir ce qui se passe ici._

 _Mais n'oubliez pas la review, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Allez, à la prochaine fois !_

* * *

 **Trois armées… aucun vainqueur**

Les armées étaient en place. Au nombre de trois : une troupe de nains s'était emparée d'un fort en Ulthuan, les terres sacrées des Hauts Elfes. Ceux-ci étaient venus en force relativement importante, mais une troupe inattendue de skavens était venue se joindre à la fête.

Pour une quarantaine de nains, comptant des guerriers, arquebusiers et marteliers en armures étincelantes, venus spécialement pour protéger leur roi, Belegar Marteau-de-Fer, les elfes avaient dépêché presque trente combattants, parmi lesquels des Maîtres d'Épée de Hoeth, aptes à affronter les marteliers nains, et des cavaliers Ellyriens, maîtres du tir à l'arc, pour renforcer la troupe de lanciers dirigée par un Haut Gardien chevauchant un grand griffon de bataille. Dans la troisième faction, les hommes-rats étaient venus en nombre… presque cinquante, mais les seuls importants étaient le Seigneur de Guerre et les armes de siège du clan Skryre.

Les fortifications de la place forte, en réparation, ne furent d'aucune utilité aux nains, qui se mirent en formation défensive à l'extérieur, laissant les autres charger, dans l'idée qu'ils s'entretuent pour les exterminer ensuite.

Lorsque la bataille s'engagea, elfes et rats se scindèrent en deux parties chacun, pour affronter chaque camp efficacement. Les cavaliers elfiques lancèrent des pluies de flèches sur la ligne naine, bientôt percutée par les Maîtres d'Épée, qui firent rapidement une percée dans le rang. De l'autre côté, le Haut Gardien fusa sur la troupe de rats des clans, à la grande satisfaction du Seigneur de Guerre Skaven.

Tandis que sa chair à canon se faisait massacrer par le seigneur elfe et ses lanciers, Ripsnikk donna ses ordres :

\- Armes lourdes ! Tuer-tuer les nabots ! Rats-ogres, tuer-tuer le grand Oreille-pointue !

Rapidement, le mortier à Malepeste et le lance-flammes prirent les rangs nains pour cible, tandis que Ripsnikk et ses rats Ogres foncèrent sur le Haut Gardien des elfes. Les derniers rats des clans qui occupaient les elfes moururent vite, ce qui laissa le champ libre à la charge des rats Ogres, stimulés par leur chef de guerre.

Ils taillèrent et tranchèrent dans la peau et les plumes du griffon du général elfe, qui fit s'envoler son griffon pour fondre sur le chef de guerre skaven. La lance et l'épée d'acier solaire de l'elfe vinrent rapidement à bout de Ripsnikk, qui fuit le champ de bataille à toutes jambes tandis que son subalterne Packmaster embrochait le général elfe sur sa pique à bétail, le laissant fortement blessé.

Tandis que les deux généraux adverses se tuaient mutuellement, Belegar serrait les dents. Les maîtres d'Épée des elfes massacraient toujours les rangs sur son flanc, et les rats des clans l'empêchaient de dépêcher d'autres troupes de ce côté-ci, c'est pourquoi il décida d'y dépêcher sa garde personnelle de Marteliers. Il remarqua que les cavaliers elfes s'étaient déportés pour charger les rats ogres qui massacraient le cadavre d'un griffon, et fut soulagé de voir que les elfes pensaient sa menace moindre. La charge des marteliers fut dévastatrice, et seuls trois d'entre eux furent emportés par la danse de guerre des sept maîtres d'épée restants. Belegar décida de débloquer la situation sur son flanc gauche et de massacrer lui-même les rats des clans qui occupaient ses troupes sans y faire de grands dégâts.

Il fit un bond magistral et se prépara à frapper violemment le sol de son marteau… mais n'en fit rien car il trébucha sur le corps d'un homme-rat, ce qui fit capoter son attaque. C'est alors qu'il vit que le lance-flammes skaven s'était mis en place et lança ses premières gerbes de feu. La moitié du rang nain disparut dans le nuage brûlant, ce qui rétablit l'équilibre entre les deux forces.

Le rire de l'artificier skaven résonna tandis que les nains étaient soufflés par la force du tir, ce qui poussa les marteliers, débarrassés de leurs adversaires, à contourner le combat pour le prendre à revers. Ils passèrent à côté du combat entre la cavalerie elfe et les rats ogres, qui avaient massacré les cavaliers elfes, excepté un, qui se révéla être un mage elfe qui pulvérisa le dernier rat ogre d'un rayon violet.

Voyant cela, le commandant des marteliers, ordonna aux arquebusiers nains de se placer de sorte à abattre les derniers elfes, qui se révélaient plus menaçants que prévu. Alors que les elfes reprenaient leurs esprits, comptaient leurs morts et évaluaient la situation, ils furent surpris par le feu soudain des arquebuses naines, qui abattit une petite partie des lanciers restants, n'en laissant que quatre en vie aux côtés du mage.

Alors que Belegar finissait de massacrer la majorité des rats des clans, qui avaient abattu en traître une bonne partie des nains restant dans le rang, vit les marteliers s'approcher au pas de course du lance-feu des hommes-rats. Il n'eut que le temps de crier quand il vit une seconde gerbe de flamme souffler les gardes d'élite, ne laissant aucun survivant de ce côté.

Belegar abattit enfin son marteau sur le dernier artificier skaven et leva les yeux sur le champ de bataille. Il vit que la charge des derniers lanciers elfes avait écrasé presque tous les arquebusiers restants, seul un vétéran nain et le dernier guerrier qui l'accompagnait avaient pu stopper leur charge. Du côté des rats ne restait que le mortier à malepeste, qui se gardait bien de viser juste.

Le mage elfe visant correctement, lui, et Belegar envoya tout ce qui était encore valide de ses forces, soit lui et deux guerriers, à l'assaut du sorcier elfe.

Ce dernier envoya un rayon violacé qui mit le roi nain à mal, mais il parvint à assomer cet elfe insolent. Ne restait plus qu'à neutraliser le mortier skaven pour gagner cette bataille et remporter définitivement le fort. Le mortier n'avait pas fait mouche une seule fois durant la bataille, il n'allait pas toucher maintenant, ce serait contre toute probabilité

Belegar se trompait. Il fut touché par le premier tir du mortier, ce qui le mit à terre, gravement blessé. Les deux guerriers nains coururent de plus belle pour abattre ces maudits hommes-rats. Le second tir de mortier abattit le soldat, ne laissant en vie que le vétéran nain, qui chargea pour être tout près du mortier, empêchant celui-ci de faire feu à nouveau. Les deux skavens qui le maniaient chargèrent pour combattre le nain, et seul l'un d'entre eux survécut, mais abattit finalement le vétéran nain.

L'artificier skaven grimpa sur un rocher et observa ce qui restait du champ de bataille, avant d'éclater de rire : sur les trois armées, soit une centaine de combattants, il était le seul rescapé. Il adorait le carnage, mais un massacre aussi total et inutile le faisait jubiler. Au final, personne ne pourrait prendre possession du fort.


End file.
